Dynasty
by sara-what's-her-face
Summary: [REWRITTEN] Desmond and his allies have failed. The Templars now rule the world over a hundred years into the future. The last Assassin's Order branch has become the only resistance force against them. But when Altair, Ezio and Connor find themselves in their time, the flame of hope is rekindled and the war of the Templars and Assassins will soon see its conclusion.


**Author's notes**: It's been a while since I wrote anything on Assassin's Creed. I wanted to get back into writing Dynasty somehow for the longest time, but in the end, I decided to rewrite it in order to include Connor Kenway, the protagonist of ACIII, into the story. I kept the first chapter with Altair and Ezio though because I'm rather proud of how I wrote it. I will probably keep much of the other passages of what I wrote so far, but the rest, I will be re-writing in order to allow Connor into the story as a protagonist as well.

Because I am going to be in Japan for school and I'm getting a lot of homework and because whenever I rush myself, I seem to lose interest in my projects, I will be rather slow with updating.

**Dynasty**

* * *

WARNING: If you have not finished all Assassin's Creed games, be prepared for spoilers. Also, be on the lookout for OCs. If you don't want to read about them, you may hit the back button now.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_Masyaf, Syria_

_1198_

The sounds of mole crickets singing in the night were more than enough to keep Altair from going back to bed. Even after traveling home from a long journey from Cyprus earlier that morning, he felt restless. Still in his assassin uniform, he didn't bother going to bed that night like the rest of the assassins stationed in Masyaf. Too much was bothering him. Instead, he decided to write another entry in his codex. Using a burning candle as his light, the Grand Master Assassin began to scribble away in the newest page of his codex. It had been weeks since he had written one. He figured it was time to catch up. The shadows, the chill of the air and the sounds of crickets and scribbling seemed to be the only things accompanying him.

_What follows us are the great ironies of the Assassin's Order: 1. Here we seek to promote peace, but murder is our means. 2. Here we seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to a master and set of rules. 3. Here we seek to reveal the dangers of blind faith, yet we are practitioners ourselves._

He paused his writing for a moment to think. Then he continued.

_I have no satisfactory answers to these changes, only possibilities... Do we bend these rules in service to a greater good? And if we do, what does it say of us? That we are liars? That we are frauds? That we are weak? Every moment is spent wrestling with these contradictions and in spite of all the years I've had to reflect, still I can find no suitable answer... and I fear that one may not exist._

Altair paused again. He would have written more, but he couldn't put his finger on how to continue from there. He let out a light sigh. Putting the feather quill back in its case and the cover back on the jar of the ink bottle, Altair stood up from his desk and decided to pull a book off the shelf of his study that once belonged to Al-Mualim. He figured that some reading would help with the troubling thoughts on his mind. But as he was going to go to the shelf, he accidentally bumped into the corner of the table and the Apple fell off the table. Surprised, he caught the mysterious object just before it fell to the floor. He didn't know how fragile the Apple was; nor did he want to accidentally wake up his subordinates. Sighing with relief, Altair proceeded to place to Apple back on the table... only to accidentally feel his finger press against something.

He didn't know what it was he pressed, so he ignored it, figuring it was nothing. He set the Apple down on the table and turned away to get a book off the shelf. As he was pulling a book off one of the shelves, a bright light came from behind him. It surprised him to the point where he turned around and dropped the book he was holding. Much to his horror, the Apple was glowing with an almost ethereal white light and humming in a high pitch tune that was loud enough to prompt Altair to cover his ears. The noise slowly grew louder and louder, piercing his ears to the point that covering them was not enough. The light got brighter to where he could barely even open his eyes. Next thing he knew, he felt like he was floating in mid air even when his feet were still touching the ground. And then, the light instantly faded away, enveloping the world in darkness; he fell unconscious.

* * *

It was day. But how could that be? Wasn't it the middle of the night? Altair assumed he fell unconscious for the rest of the night. But then he noticed something strange... _bizzarre_ even. He wasn't in his study. He was lying of the ground of an alleyway surrounded by tall buildings made of stone and glass. Moaning a bit, he struggled to stand up. He was dizzy and disoriented. His ears were still ringing from the loud, high pitch noise he had heard earlier. After his head cleared a bit, Altair began to observe his surroundings a bit more. He walked to the edge of the empty alley and saw something he had never imagined seeing: in the sky, there were large, strange and wondrous steel objects flying through the sky. People were dressed in rather strange clothing that were not of his homeland. Altair wasn't just confused, though; he was also amazed, stupefied, stunned and in awe. He had to be dreaming somehow. But... was he?

The sound of footsteps behind him distracted Altair to the point he was fully aware. Startled a bit, he grabbed the handle of his sword and turned around without even drawing it. He wanted to be sure it wasn't an enemy before recklessly drawing his sword. Oddly enough, it was no enemy of his. Instead, it was a hooded figure clad in white, red and black that stood only up to his solar plexus in height. As Altair began to observe more, he noticed that the figure was a female. Another thing he noticed was that the buckle of her blood red sash around her waist was in fact the very emblem of the Assassin's Order. Removing his hand from the handle of his sword, Altair approached her. He had heard of stories where females were part of the Assassin's Order stationed in different parts of the world. Needless to say, women in the Syrian area that were assassins was not common in any way. The girl was wearing strange clothing as well. But it was easier for Altair to tell that it was indeed a uniform of the Assassin's Order.

"You startled me for a moment, my friend," said Altair, somewhat relieved that he wasn't the only assassin in this strange new place, but still with some edginess in his voice. "Perhaps you can give me some answers. Where am I?"

The female seemed dazed, perplexed and a bit frightened almost. Altair didn't need to look at her face just to see that she was. She backed up a couple of steps away from him. The Grand Master assassin was puzzled. Did he say something strange? Or maybe she didn't understand him. He approached her slowly.

"Is... something wrong?" he asked.

The female still continued to back up. Altair held up his hands, showing he had nothing in them.

"I will not harm you," Altair said reassuringly. "I just need to know what this place is."

A loud beeping noise erupted from seemingly nowhere. But then, the young woman pulled something out of her pocket; a strange, metallic handheld device. Curious, Altair walked over to her to see what she was doing. On the face of the device, the girl pressed a few buttons and paused, as if reading something. After furiously pressing many different buttons, she quickly put the device back in her pocket and motioned Altair to follow her. As she proceeded to climb up the building behind her. Altair began to follow her, albeit a bit reluctantly. He jogged after her and started to climb up the building as well. Climbing the building was a bit more difficult than he had anticipated. He noticed that the texture of the walls were harder than the normal mud-and-brick houses he was used to climbing. They were also a bit slippery. But Altair managed to adjust quickly and climbed to the roof of the building, thanks to the help of some poles and cracked edges he could grab and climb.

As soon as he reached the top, Altair noticed that the girl made no hesitation to run.

"Wait!" he called out, hurrying after her.

As he "followed" (to him it was more like "chased") the girl, leaping from one building to the next, Altair couldn't help but notice that there were many buildings of stone and glass next to each other with huge red banners, each with a big white cross in the center. He recognized the symbol, but for the life of him, he was too confused to think as of where he saw it before.

"What is this place?" he whispered to himself.

After running for some time, the girl stopped where she was and held up her hand, prompting Altair to stop as well.

"What is it?" asked Altair.

The girl didn't respond.

"Are we being followed?" he asked again.

The girl turned her head to the left and let out a barely audible gasp. Altair looked as well and saw several men clothed in strange crimson armor and wielding spears that had lightning coursing through them charging towards the two assassins. The symbol on their chests was the same on the banners; a white cross. That was when Altair remembered where he saw the symbol.

"Templars..." he hissed.

He went to draw his sword, but the girl place a hand on his arm, stopping him. Altair looked bewildered. Why was she stopping him? Were the Templars not their enemies and enemies to the world? The girl then pulled something from her belt; several throwing knives. But they looked more advanced than the ones Altair was accustomed to. She furiously threw one knife at a time. But the Templars saw the knives coming and either dodged or knocked them out to the air with their spears. But one of them did not see one of the knives and was stabbed in the chest, blood slowly draining from his body. The girl grabbed Altair and forced him to jump at the same time as her. It was a long fall, but luckily they both landed in two laundry baskets filled with clothes. After getting out of them, the Templars jumped down and slowly descended, ripples of heat (or Altair thought that it was heat) gently guiding them to the ground. Astounded, he looked at the girl (who did not look back) and then at the Templars, who charged at them.

Altair then fully drew his sword, readying himself for combat. One Templar lunged his spear at him, but the Grand Master deflected it with ease. The same Templar then swung at him, but Altair blocked it and went in for a counter attack. He sliced his torso... but no wound was inflicted upon him. Only the armor was scratched. Surprised, Altair back stepped as the Templar taunted him in a language he could not understand. The girl, who was dodging attacks from the other Templars, was grabbed by the back of the neck and thrown against a wall. She fell to ground and tried to stand up. That was when Altair noticed something: there seemed to be no armor covering their necks; only regular clothing. He turned to the Templar he was fighting who was already beginning to strike. But before said Templar could even hit Altair, the latter ran up to his attacker and stabbed him in the throat with his hidden blade. Once he pulled away, the Templar collapsed to the ground, dead.

That was when he had an idea.

Altair sheathed his sword and ran and jumped on another Templar who was attacking the girl, stabbing him in the back of the neck. When that Templar fell, Altair helped the girl up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"Brace yourself, then. And do as I do."

As another Templar began to strike, Altair swiftly took him out and then proceeded to kill the next one. The next Templar lunged his spear at the assassin, but the latter drew his sword, blocked the spear and held said block. However, the Templar chuckled. That was when lightning shot from the spear and into Altair's body. Altair felt his body grow hot and shaky. Even if the feeling only lasted for a second, the pain was enough for him to knock him backwards and fall on his back. He became dizzy again and the world spun around him. But it was not so blurred; for Altair knew that the Templar that shot lighting at him was standing above him. But when Altair's vision became clear, he noticed a throwing knife in the side of the neck of his enemy. The Templar pulled it out, letting the blood drain out faster and then collapsed to the ground. The girl assassin then ran over to him and helped him up.

"...You have my thanks." muttered Altair who moaned a little in pain before speaking.

The girl nodded and then motioned him to follow her again. Just when they were about to turn the corner, a young man bumped into the girl; and he too was wearing an assassin uniform. But his, Altair realized, was more foreign in design. When Altair saw his face from underneath his hood, he noticed that the man had a scar on his lip like him and had features on his face which led the Grand Master to conclude that the young man was European.

"Ah, _scusa_," said the man. "I didn't see you..."

His voice trailed off as his gaze went from the girl to Altair.

"_Assassinos_?" he asked, then sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, am I happy to see you. What is this place? Where am I?"

Altair stepped forward.

"It seems you and I are both in a similar situation," he said. "Your name?"

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." replied the man.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad." said Altair.

Ezio blinked in surprise.

"Wait... you don't mean _the_ Altair, do you?"

"What of it?" asked Altair.

"Isn't he dead?"

Altair's brow raised.

"What?"

Suddenly, the sounds of guards shouting had risen and were getting closer. The girl, who Altair noticed was standing off to the side and pressing buttons in the same device he had seen earlier, grabbed both Altair and Ezio by the arms and dragged them to some crates where they could hide from them.

* * *

**Author's notes**: "_scusa_" and "_assassinos_" mean "sorry" and "assassins" in Italian respectively. Please tell me if my Italian is off. As mentioned before, I may take a while to update either due to lack of inspiration or school.


End file.
